


Cold Haily Rainy Night

by starlesssky



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my hat is frozen to my head, my feet are like a lump of lead. Oh me shoes they are frozen to me feet, with standing at your window. Oh let me in, the soldier cried, cold haily windy night. Oh let me in, the soldier cried, for I'll not come back again oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Haily Rainy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of song fic, inspired by The Imagined Village's "Cold Haily Rainy Night" https://youtu.be/3QC2av7-_Ik
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and sorry for my poor English.

Loki looked at her, lying beside him on the bed.  
Even in the darkness filled the bedroom, he could see her face. She breathed calmly and peacefully. Her eyelashes cast a slight shadow on her face, but it didn't harm her presence. Loki sighed, thinking how delicate and beautiful this living creature was.  
After the falling from Bifrost, he found himself landed on Midgard. He hated that fact, because after what he caused on this realm... but he had to hold on, so he tried, made some failures, and finally he found her.  
She has been just a residence where he paid a visit, to search for the solution to go back to Asgard... of course he didn't abandon the hope to reign over his - after all - birthplace. Because he is a prince of Asgard, and the most intelligent man in the realm, he couldn't dump the idea because of his just once failed challenge. He knows it is a hard goal to achieve, especially after the revelation of his true birth and his attempt to be crowned pushing Thor - his brother, his false brother, the only true prince of Asgard - away. He looked for something to help him to satisfy his hope in this realm. And he found the solution.  
Of course, she was not that solution. She was just there, where he paid a visit.  
When he wandered the town, he found a small garden. Sweet roses bloom and he could catch a faint smell. It reminded him the garden which Frigga - his mother, his...false mother, but still she is the one he adores and thinks with care as possible as he could - took care of... where she raised roses and sometimes told him magic or old stories. Probably that was the place he missed the most in Asgard, the old days when he was 'truly' a prince of Asgard and nothing could torment him...  
As he stopped and looked around the garden, a voice drew his attention. It sounded like a song...  
"Oh my hat is frozen to my head, my feet are like a lump of lead. Oh me shoes they are frozen to me feet, with standing at your window. Oh let me in, the soldier cried, cold haily windy night. Oh let me in, the soldier cried, for I'll not come back again oh."  
And he found her.  
He didn't intend it...to become intimate with her. He just found her, so he chatted a little with her, and then stayed in the town a bit longer than he planed firstly. They talked a lot, they strolled in the garden for hours, they had dinners at a local dining many times, they cuddled on the sofa in her house in numberless nights, they fell asleep till the unchangeable sun rises the following ordinary days. She didn't know who he is, she didn't know where he is from, but still, she loves him. Of course, his arrogance and stubbornness irritated her some - and more - times, but when he felt really sorry for her, and he could express it sincerely to her - it was very unusual to him, but he didn't mind - she just shrugged and made him pay for his foolishness, for example, to sing a song to her. He clucked his tongue, because he is not good at singing, but her mischievous smile made him grant her request.  
He sometimes thought. If she were there, when he found he was no longer the heir of Asgard, when he noticed he was not an Asgardian, just a monstrous Frost Giant, when he claimed himself as the king of Asgard but his people didn't accept it, when he...made many tricks, made many mistakes, made many people consider he was truly God of Mischief, never minded about anyone but himself, never had a space for someone in his heart.  
If she were there, he could have been better himself... he believed, and at the same time, he knew it was just his silly idea.  
He sighed, rubbing her cheek with the back of his finger. Her soft skin melted his heart, aching for her. He knew it was just a silly idea, but at last, he found her, who takes care of him, who loves him, even if he was not a Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief. Even though he was a Frost Giant. He was sure she would accept it... just widening her eyes with surprise, but soon grinning with narrowed eyes, crossing her arms before her chest, like she tries to scold him, but certainly fails.  
'Oh Luke, you think I get afraid of such a fantastic idea?'  
And of course, she wouldn't be afraid of.  
He sighed, for the third times, but this time contently. Probably now the time to get some sleep, for the next day, to wake up in this bed beside her, to kiss her head and tell her he loves her.  
He closed his eyes, to find some sleep, hoping he could be with her even in dream.

　

　　

"Time to pay, boy. The dark prince of Asgard."

　  
　  
　

Elia looked at the newspaper, whose headlines claimed the sensational news.  
'Alien Invaded New York.'  
'Avengers, the heroes saving the world.'  
'Human never surrender!'  
But she didn't look at them. She just looked at a picture, on the front page. It showed a man standing on the street, facing another man. He wore a golden helmet with horns, so it obscured his face, and she was sure this picture was taken from far long away - because the battle, or disaster, grew violent and the cameramen couldn't reach near them - so it looked like he was just a cray doll on the miniature... But she knew she was right, she knew who he was. When she woke up that morning, she found he didn't stay at her side in the bed. She firstly thought he woke up earlier than usual... but when she noticed he was not in her house, even not leaving a message, she found something going wrong. Her Luke suddenly disappeared from her view, from her life, as like when he suddenly appeared in her view, in her life. She could remember in detail, when he walked in her rose garden, and saw each other in their eyes. She was not easy one, to have some relationship with a stranger, but she found herself feeling comfortable around him. Of course he was not easy one too, when it came to his arrogance, or strange ignorance about common things in life. She couldn't believe him when he asked about television, like he had never seen it! But after all, he was Luke, who has some humour - in some twisted way - and high intelligence with deep insight - perhaps the cleverest man in her life - and kind-hearted love in his chest. She always smiled, remembering how he commented when they watched a boring movie, how he leafed through a book with concentration, how he whispered sweet words in her ear. But he suddenly disappeared, and the man in the picture, who wore a green and black armour, holding a scepter with a blue orb in his hand, was him. Even if, she didn't know 'who he is'.  
She traced with her finger, along the caption under the picture, in which revealed his name.  
"Loki."

　  
　  
　

Loki opened his eyes, and looked around. He heard someone called his name.  
Of course, no one called him, in this prison, which is probably too magnificent to be called so. He stayed in this jail silently. He had nothing to do... after he had done many things. He didn't want to insist he didn't know what he had done. He knew what he had done. He did everything on his own will, even if, it resulted from many depraved intentions of others, from many tangled fates with each other. He looked the wall blankly, and thought about her. He could remember how she looked like, how she smiled at him, how she put her arms around his waist, how she screamed his name in pleasure. Every detail of her in his memory tortured him, in daylight, in night dream... and at the same time it relieves him. At last, he found what belongs to him, only him. No one could take it from him... no one could separate him from her, even though he could never stay at her side any longer. He slyly smiled. He knew now she noticed who he was, where he was from, how monstrous he was... but still, he believed, she still loves him, he believed foolishly. He knew how selfish he was, how can one love someone when he was a liar, he was an ugly giant, he was a mass-murderer? But he knew she could, she can, of course she was disappointed in him, she couldn't believe what he had done, but still, she has a feeling for him in her heart. She does, Elia does.  
When he mentioned her name, in his mind, in his heart, in his mouth - of course didn’t let someone listen to it - he felt something warm in his - now cold, harsh - heart, like it kept him alive, and really, it probably keeps him alive in this solitary dungeon.  
And he heard heavy footsteps coming to his prison. He sighed, already knew who it was.  
As Thor appeared at the door, Loki smiled, not standing up from his chair.  
"What brought you here, Shining Prince of Asgard?"  
Thor frowned, then sighed deeply.  
"Why you make things so difficult, brother?"  
"Because it is my nature, inherited from my terrible blood?"  
He put his hand over his chest with a smile, but glaring at Thor. He still didn't come to understand he was not his brother any longer.  
"So I think you have to thin your blood down..."  
At this time Loki frowned, hardly grasping what Thor meant.  
"I finally got to agree with my...our father, our all-father Odin, you can step out of this jail, brother."  
"With handcuffs, leg shackles, gag on my too-much-speak-mouth?"  
"No! You shouldn't be treated like that, because you are my bro..."  
"I. Am. Not. Your. Brother. Any longer. When will it hit into your poor head?"  
Thor said nothing for a - and more - moment, but he managed to open his mouth silently.  
"You can step out of here, Loki. You can't stand to live here for the rest of your life, no?"  
He shrugged. If he has to deal with him more, he prefers to stay here, with her in his memory.  
"I know you have complex in your birth, which you are not in Asgardian blood... so I thought it can resolve your problem."  
"What?"  
"Wife."  
Loki widened his eyes, to stare at him, his former false brother, in shock.  
"WHAT?"  
"I and Odin agreed it... to find you a proper wife, of course Asgardian woman. I think there are some..."  
"WHAT BROUGHT INTO YOUR THOUGHTLESS BRAIN SUCH A STUPID IDEA!?"  
Loki stood up from his chair, almost kicking off, then rushed to Thor, glaring in his eyes in inches, gritting his teeth even he could hear the jarring noises.  
"Loki, I think..."  
"Think? What do you mean 'think'? You just fumbled your moronic idea in your vacuous head! What made you believe I would welcome your idea thanking 'Oh Thor your idea is great I really appreciate it'!?"  
"But it is the only way to let you get out of here..."  
"I prefer to stay in this cold, savage prison for the rest of my life with her memory than walk out of here in arms with someone dull, empty-headed, void-beautiful!"  
Thor blinked several times, like he was overwhelmed by Loki's sudden burst of anger, then mumbled, still not recovering from shock.  
"Her?"  
And Loki noticed. He slipped his tongue, his silver-tongue, in front of Thor, of all people.  
"You have someone, Loki?"  
Loki turned his face away from him, back to his chair, then turned it around and sat on, showing his back to Thor.  
"Why you didn't tell me? If you have someone in your heart, I would love to..."  
"Get out, Thor."  
"Loki, I want to help you..."  
"GET OUT. There is nothing you can, Thor. Just stay away from me, from your ridiculous idea to help me."  
After an awkward moment, he heard the door opened and closed, and footsteps walked off. He buried his head in his hand. How stupid he was! He felt anger, of course to Thor, and to himself. Why he thought it could be a reasonable idea, to bring him a wife? And why he couldn't shut his mouth, just let Thor think his idiotic idea work well? But he couldn't. He would lie to himself if the idea to get out of here didn't command interest from him, then he would be able to visit Midgard, then see her... but he couldn't. How would he be able to see her, then tell her ’I caused that disaster, but I'm fine and now I have my wife’? He never. He could never. Elia is now the only thing keeping him alive. She is the only hope in his heart, to see her, to tell her everything, to beg her to forgive him, hold her in his arms to promise her not to leave her again... Of course he knew she could find someone, someone proper to her, her kindness, her beauty, her splendid soul. But still she is the light, in his dark mind, like he believed it leads him somewhere... he could call 'home'. He lifted his face up from his hand, to stare the wall, surrounded him. He felt tears welling up in his eyes, breathing harshly.  
"No one can take you from me, Elia, no one can separate us."  
But he knew, she couldn't listen to his word.  
He brushed his tear away from his eyes with the back of hand, and stared the wall again. He inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, then he moved his lips slightly, to sing a song, which she sang that day and she told him another day.  
"Oh soldier, soldier, would you stay with me? And soldier, won't you marry me? Oh no oh no that ne'er can be, so fare thee well forever. Oh then she has wept for the rainy night, cold haily windy night. Oh then she was wept for the rainy night, that she opened and she let him in oh."


End file.
